


Well I Don't Give a Shit About the Modern Age

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aromantic Clint Barton, Asexual Clint Barton, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Steve, Genderfuck, Lesbian Character, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers-centric, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, and super oldschool, slight angst, steve is rly clueless, transgender Natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This would have never happened when Steve was growing up.<br/>Yet, here he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pietro Maximoff ||| Pepper Potts

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to write something in which Steve is like 'wtf this is accepted now holy shit' because why not? And I like headcanon-ing characters as gay, so.

It came as such a shock that Steve was surprised it didn't knock him into a second coma. 

It all started with Pietro coming into the Tower with a tall, lanky man hanging off his shoulder. He was absorbed in his newspaper when the pair first entered, but once Pietro started talking, his attention was captured. 

"So, Wanda thought I should tell you guys about this. In fact, she won't stop bothering me about it." He sent a glare at his sister. He cleared his throat. "So, everyone, this is Jordan. My boyfriend." 

Steve's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"Cool." Clint's comment came idly as he remained focused on his cereal. Natasha nodded, Wanda smiled, and Tony scoffed. 

"Remind me to remove the cameras from your room." At this remark, Pietro flushed red from the tips from his ears to his exposed shoulders. Steve's mouth was hanging open, and he felt like a fish out of water.  
|||

Next, it was Pepper.

Since she and Tony had broken up, it was rare to see her around the Tower. Still, she sometimes dropped by to make sure everything was running smoothly and that Tony hadn't mucked up something important.

Today, she wasn't alone. 

A curvy, short brunet was with her, glasses hiding her eyes. Her hand was clasped in Pepper's as they entered the Tower. Steve felt his heart leap into his throat out of fear.

Surprisingly (to him) no one responded. They greeted the girl and Pepper, and went along with their business.

It was astonishing how lightly they took this.  
|||  
  



	2. Natasha Romanov and Wanda Maximoff ||| Matt Murdock and Peter Parker and Wade WIlson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more things are happening and the world is moving too fast for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hella gay and have a hella big crush on my best friend but they don't like me that way (i thi nk) and UGH

Wanda was usually a pretty isolated individual. 

When she first arrived at the Tower, she only really spoke to her twin.

Now, though, she's opened up a bit.

She spoke to everyone, and helped around the house even when it wasn't needed. Clint became a close friend, as did Natasha. Steve could tell she felt indebted to Clint for fighting so hard for her brother's life support to stay on, and the archer and the assassin were a two-in-one kind of deal. It was easy to overlook the slightly too long stares and the lingering touches as Wanda being starved of attention form her rough childhood.

There was one thing Steve couldn't ignore though, and that was the kissing.

He knew the two were close, but walking into the training room and finding Natasha gentle kissing the Sokovian, well, his jaw might have been on the floor.  
|||

Apparently, Tony had a knack for picking up strays. One of those occasions brought in a triplet of teenage boys into the house. 

Matt, poor boy, was blind, though he needed no help learning to navigate the unfamiliar territory.

Peter was an absolute doll and helped clean up and make sure everything was nice and clean.

Wade...well, Wade was another story.

The boys were horrendous apart, but together, they were an absolute nightmare. They insisted on rooming together, but half of the time Matt ended up sleeping on the couch. All in all, they were inseparable, best friend...and apparently something more.

Tony had a bad habit of forgetting to disable the audio and video feeds to most rooms in the house, and was often greeting in the morning by F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerting him of the new footage.

Obviously, because Tony was an asshole, he watched all of it.

Most of the time it was monotonous sleeping or friendly banter amongst the three. Sometimes, though, it wasn't quite such clean, good-natured fun. And, knowing how conservative Steve was about sex, Tony made sure to show him the clips


End file.
